The main display device of a “fruit” machine may comprise multiple side-by-side actual or video-simulated reels, say three or four reels, which in play of a main or primary game after wagering a required minimum stake value, are rotatable about a common horizontal axis within a housing behind a window at the win zone. Each reel has a respective sequence of symbols at equally spaced positions around its periphery which index through the win zone to provide a moving symbol display, and the reels are then brought to rest with one symbol on each reel displayed through the window on one or more win lines.
If the displayed combination of symbols constitutes a predetermined winning combination an award, such a cash payment to other prize, may be made available to the player.
Usually, there is the possibility, on occasions, to hold one or more reels against rotation, or to nudge one or more reels after rotation through one or more steps, whereby a player can seek to influence selection of the symbols displayed on the win line or lines.
It is also well known to provide a supplementary display or ‘feature game’ which can be used to enhance the entertainment value of the machine and provide additional or alternative opportunities for winning.
In particular, it is known to provide a panel having sections which can be selectively illuminated to represent movement from location to location along a trail, particularly along a wraparound trail, which may simulate the playing of a board game.
Play is transferred from the main reels to the trail of the feature game on a random or predetermined basis and illumination of the panel sections may then be effected by, or in correspondence with, a rotatable subsidiary feature reel, or otherwise, representing the spin of a reel or roll of a dice or other selection.
Awards or award possibilities may be made available to the player in dependence on the location on the trail to which play has progressed.
These awards may take the form of play features or bonuses or play modifiers which can be used by the player, such as holds or nudges. However, in order to attain these awards play must first transfer to the feature game which typically happens in only a small number of main games whereby entertainment value to the player may be limited.
It is also known to make play feature or bonus or modifier awards available during play of a main game on an occasional, unpredictable basis i.e. not related to any event apparent to the player. These may take the form of bonus games which are relatively simple and offer little player interaction. Typically the player is given the opportunity to choose one of a number of hidden prizes. Once a selection has been made all the prize values are revealed to the player. This provides only passing amusement and involves no exercise of skill or strategy. In particular, there may be little or no player anticipation whereby entertainment value to the player may be limited with this feature also.